1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric power control method, an electric power control device, and an electric power control system for controlling a distributed power source provided on the customer's side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there has been a mechanism of an electric rate in which contract electric power is determined based on the magnitude of average electric power (a demand value) in each interval (demand time period) of a fixed time (for example, 30 minutes) and a basic rate is calculated from this contract electric power.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-109621, an electric power system including a storage battery, the electric power system with the aim of reducing the contract electric power, is disclosed. In this system, a target value of a demand value is set for a demand time period and, if an instantaneous value of electric power consumption exceeds the target value, the storage battery is discharged. By supplementing the electric power supply of a commercial power source with the electric power supply from the storage battery, the demand value is prevented from exceeding the target value.